Raiden: A Hero's Journey?
by Sora'sOtherForm
Summary: So, apparently, as part of some new initiative, we need to journal our "Hero's Journey." They've given us these tablets and basically told us that apparently all of the best heroes need a biography, so that the public can feel connected to us, or something. Seems kinda dumb to me, especially since half of us probably won't amount to much. OC Insert Journal Format
1. Raiden Prologue 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the computer I wrote this on

Raiden: The Path of a Hero?

So, apparently, as part of some new initiative, we need to journal our "Hero's Journey." They've given us these tablets and basically told us that apparently all of the best heroes need a biography, so that the public can feel connected to us, or something. Seems kinda dumb to me, especially since half of us probably won't amount to much. Also, they seem to be forgetting that a few of us have powers that don't like electronics.

Anyways, I guess I should get into the whole, "This is me" portion of this, huh? I'm Tanraku Raiden. Yes, Raiden, like the video game character. My parents, both of them having electricity-based Quirks, thought it would be clever.

Yeah, thanks mom and dad. Now I'm a walking pun.

Anyways, as I was saying some of us have issues with electronics. For example, a kid in my class has rocks covering his hands, I can't see him using this tablet very well. Or you know, me. My quirk is, in layman's terms, targeted EMPs. I can sense where electricity is, and make it burst outward. Well, that, and I can generate a fair amount of static electricity. Nothing dangerous, but I can use it in some interesting ways. I once stuck myself to the ceiling, that was pretty cool. It hurt getting down, though…

So, yeah, I guess I'll be keeping a journal from now on. Here's hoping I don't fry it.

I'll update you if something interesting happens, I guess.

-Tanraku Raiden

~AN: This is a prologue, basically just to get the idea across, and give you an idea of the main character's personality and Quirk. I know that it is super short. He is a young teen who has been given what amounts to, in his mind, a multi-year writing assignment. Just so you all know, his power is unrefined at this point, it will get stronger as time goes on. I have so many ideas for this. You guys will just need to follow along to see where this leads. Also, Raiden here will be interacting with class 1-A, so that is on its way eventually.


	2. Prologue 2

**DIsclaimer: I own nothing, except my computer, and, maybe, Raiden...**

So… You might say that something interesting happened… I was messing around with my Quirk, and accidentally fried my tablet, so they gave me a new one with super-insulation or something and asked me to do it again. I did it again, it fried again. Apparently my power is manipulating electricity itself, which is cool and all, but this means that I need to be super careful around even military-grade electronics. Great…

On the plus side, a couple of the scientist guys want me to come back next week. They are curious as to what my powers can actually do. I, of course said yes. Getting to practice my Quirk in controlled, monitored conditions! It is almost like going to a Hero Academy!

I may have said that last bit out loud when they offered. They may or may not have had a laugh at my expense. I may or may not have used a bit of static electricity to stick a couple of them together as I left.

So, I went home and told mom about what happened, and she was ecstatic. Her son, getting noticed in Junior High! So, yeah, she signed whatever papers needed to be signed for me to go, and that was that.

That was about three days ago. Nothing of note has really happened since. I go to school, do my homework, eat lunch, watch the scum of the earth pick on those weaker than themselves, you know, the usual. Okay, so I may have fried a bully's cell phone. He deserved it. No, really, he was just asking for retribution. Just because you can blow things up, doesn't mean that you should, and this guy was being a total jerk to the other kid for NO REASON! I don't think I've seen the kid he was picking on say a mean word, ever. The kid is as meek as a mouse. I know what you, whoever you are in the future, are thinking.

"But, Tanraku, two wrongs don't make a right!"

And you're right, but it made me feel better. I get that that seems self-serving, and that it didn't actually help anything. I really do. Can you honestly say you've NEVER done something similar, though?

Oh yeah, I discovered something new today! I can't move while using my power. Yeah, it throws of my concentration if I try to move while using my powers. Go figure. I'll edit that bit out if I ever become a hero. Can't have any villains taking advantage of that fact, can I? Granted, I need to be a bit more that a targeted EMP for that to happen. Why couldn't I have been born with the ability to shoot lightning bolts? That seems heroic and useful.

I might take a break on this for a bit. I'll come back to this if something major happens. Until then, bye.

-Tanraku Raiden

~AN: I'm thinking I might just use the journal entries until we get to the entrance exam. After that, I think I'll shift it into an actual story. In all honesty, I'm using these for character building as much as for actual story. Anyways, see you all next time!


	3. Prologue 3

Disclaimer: If it isn't Raiden, I don't own it, and I'm still not sure about Raiden…

So, journal, I may or may not have forgotten to write in you for a couple months. I mean, I know you don't care, since you're just a tablet and all, but still…

Anyways, as I said, a couple of months have gone by now, and those scientist guys are throwing a riot over what I can do. I really don't get it. I mean, my effective range is 30 meters, so that is cool to know, and I can sense the flow of electricity much better now. THey said something about a vacuum, but I didn't really get what they were talking about. Oh, and they have been having me work on my precision and all that. I can target different components now, rather than the whole device, so that's cool. It also means I don't fry you accidentally anymore.

I'm confused as to why they are helping me so much though… It seems odd that a tech company would invest resources into helping a kid whose power seems to be destroying their tech… Ohhhhh… They want to figure out how to stop it from happening to their tech! Man, that makes so much sense, now that I think about it. And here I was thinking about shady experiments and secret lairs. I think I may have watched too many movies recently...

Anyways, other than that, one of my schoolmates got attacked by a villain. That was pretty scary. Granted it was that one jerk I already mentioned. The one whose phone I fried. I was actually at the lab at the time, but it got on the news, and everything. All Might stepped in and saved the punk. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's not dead, but I really wish he hadn't been saved by THE All Might. I mean, out of all of the people that would get ot meet all might, it would be him.

Oh yeah, the UA entrance exam is coming up in about 9 months. I'm going to see if I can get in. I'm pretty bright, and I think with all of the help I've been getting from the guys at the tech company, I might just have a chance!

Oh, and one last thing, I wrote this letter while laying on a wall, three feet off of the ground! Apparently, my efforts into wall climbing with static have finally payed off! What's the fun of sticking with one use for my powers? I'm going to find every way to use these powers. I may not be able to shoot lightning out of my fingers, but if I can climb walls and mess with electronics, just think of what else I can do!

Oh yeah, and the timid kid has been acting odd recently. He's still timid, but he's been muttering more, at least when I've seen him. I wonder if he's okay…

Well, anyway, I'm going to be training for the next few months, so I probably won't be back to this for a while. As much as this used to feel like homework, it is actually pretty nice to have something to vent into every once in a while. I may just do the whole "Hero's Journey" thing after all!

Until next time!

-Tanraku Raiden

~AN: I may still put journal entries at the end of chapters. It'll depend on how I feel once I actually get into the story. Until next time! Feel free to review!


	4. Raiden Exam

Soon the day came for the UA entrance exam, and thousands of students came flowing onto the campus of the most prestigious hero school in the world. Raiden had arrived early, so as not to be swept up in the mob of people he knew would be coming, but, seeing the massive crowd that had formed at the gate, he decided to take a nap. The scientists from the tech company had set him up with a battery and some wires, so that he could use his powers in a more combat-oriented way. Apparently, the CEO had seen promise in a Hero talking well about their company, and had decided that Raiden was worth investing a bit of R&D into. He had spent the last month getting used to moving the electricity through the wires, and had begun to realize that his sense for electricity was getting stronger. He could more accurately sense the electrical currents in the computer chips they were showing him. Raiden did think that it was odd, though, that he was starting to get headaches in crowds. He asked the scientists at the tech company as to why that would be, but they were as confused by it as he was. All they put forth is that he might just be uncomfortable in crowds.

Eventually the crowd thinned, and Raiden started towards the building, only to realize something truly terrible.

'He's here! Dammit!'

The blonde bully from his school was here, and so was the meek kid he picked on, only the meek one was looking more muscular than he remembered.

He didn't have time to think about that, though. He had to get in for orientation. Luckily they were assigned seats by number, so he didn't have to worry about finding a seat. His card read

Exam Card

Examinee No. 2203

Test Location: G

followed by his personal information. He found his seat and waited for the opening presentation. He had read through the packet and had gotten the basic idea of what was going on. Finally, nine o'clock rolled around and everyone was seated.

The lights came on over the stage, and Present Mic, a well-known pro hero, began to talk to the gathered students, "For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!"

Apparently, he was going to present the information on the exam like his radio show. Raiden was less than excited by that prospect.

Present Mic continued, while gesturing with his arms for emphasis, "Everybody say 'HEY!'"

He was met by near-absolute silence. The only sound in the room was a Mutant-type Quirk user, whose Quirk was cricket-based making a chirping sound.

Present Mic shrugged, "What a refined response," his enthusiasm wanning for a few seconds. "Well then, I guess I'll give you a quick rundown on the practical exam." He paused, probably for dramatic effect, before loudly declaring, "Are you ready!?" which was once again met by the sound of the kid with the cricket quirk chirping. Say what you will about the quirk itself, but at least the kid had timing.

Present Mic continued, as the screen behind him started to pull up images and animations, "As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting," Raiden gave a quick chuckle at the choice of words there, "ten minute mock urban battles after this! You can bring whatever you want with you. After this, you will head to your specified battle center, okay?" He was met once more by silence, except this time even the kid with the cricket quirk didn't make a sound. "OKAY!?" he tried once more.

Giving up, he continued with his presentation as an image of a city was put up on the screen, "Three types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center! You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty." As he spoke, the screen showed outlined of the three types of villain before transitioning into a Mario knock off.

"Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" he paused and shook his finger for emphasis.

Before he could continue, an examinee stood up and yelled that he had a question.

"Okay!" said Present Mic, probably just happy to have some crowd involvement.

The student continued, "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan should be ashamed of that foolish mistake! We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes!"

Raiden could not believe this guy. It was as if he hadn't even read the printout. It clearly said that the fourth type was worth zero points. It probably wasn't worth mentioning at the time, due to it being a quick rundown of the basic idea of the practical exam. Also, what was the deal about U.A. needing to feel ashamed? That seems like a rather drastic step, even if it was a misprint.

The student wasn't done though, as he turned to that meek kid from Raiden's school, "In addition, you over there with the curly hair, you've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting." Raiden thought that calling out the kid in front of the entire room was a bit much for mumbling, but the student wasn't done, "If you are here for a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately."

That was definitely too much. Raiden started to stand up, but before he could say anything to this rude student, Present Mic stepped in and diffused the situation, "Okay, okay, examinee number 7111. Thanks for the great message."

With the attention back on him, Present Mic explained that the fourth villain was worth zero points, and was to be considered more of an obstacle, than a target, going so far to say that there was no point to fighting it, and that it would be better if you just avoided it all together.

After he finished explaining it, number 7111 sat down with an apology to Present Mic. The hall burst into whispers and discussions of the zero point villain. Most deciding that they would just ignore the zero-pointer if they encountered it.

Present Mic spoke up once more, "That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present- our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who has overcome life's misfortunes.' Go beyond. PLUS ULTRA!"

As he said those last words, they came up on the screen in massive letter. "PLUS ULTRA"

And then he ended it with this parting line, "Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"

After that, everyone went to their busses and were dropped off at their various practical exam locations. Raiden got on the bus and headed to the back seat, where history had proven that the most comfortable seats were. As the buss filled, Raiden noticed a few things, mainly the fact that a lot of these people in his bus had rather similar powers. From what he could see, most of the kids on the bus were kids with mutant-type Quirks. Even cricket kid was there. The exception being this one kid with purple hair, Raiden had no idea what was going on there. However, his point still stood as, from what he could tell, 35 of the 50 kids on the bus had mutant-type Quirks.

Raiden wasn't really sure what to think of this. On the one hand, it looked like he had a startling advantage over the other examinees, but on the other hand, it seemed odd that there were so many mutant-type Quirks in one area.

He didn't have too much time to think about it before they arrived at the exam site. Everyone got off of the bus, and gathered in front of the gate. Raiden was making sparks jump between his fingers, getting warmed up before the big event. He even practiced trying to move while doing so, but it still took up too much concentration for it to work. As they waited for the signal, Raiden pushed out his electrical sense, trying to get an idea of what was going on around him. He could sense the bus, the electrical lines around the exam area, a few electronics that his fellow examinees had in their pockets, and oddly enough, he could also tell where the other examinees were, in relation to himself. That was new. He tried to reach out to one of them, only for that person to scream in pain, thus breaking his concentration, and, of course made him stop.

"Are you okay?" Raiden asked the examinee, worried at what he did.

"Yeah," said the shark-like kid, "I just got a massive headache, and my arm went all numb and tingly, like it was asleep or something. It's passing now though. Thanks for worrying about me."

Raiden nodded his head and gave the kid a bit of support while he regained his bearings. As they waited, they heard a feminine voice come over an intercom, "Welcome, everybody, to the practical exam of U.A. High. I'll be your supervisor today. That's right, the 18+ only hero, the lovely lady Midnight, is going to be watching and making sure none of you youthful heroes-t be get hurt, okay?"

All of the students cheered, the guys louder than the girls, but still, everyone cheered. Midnight continued, "All right then, GO!"

There was a pause, where the gates opened and everyone stood still, but, after a second, Raiden and a few others took off into the Exam area, with the rest of their group not far behind. Raiden was using his sense to pinpoint the robots and take them down, sometimes two or three at a time. He wasn't keeping track of their point totals, all that mattered is that he took down as many as possible. 'That's 10...12...16...20...22…' and so it went. The robots fell easily to his localized EMPs, and as it went, he just kept racking up more and more points.

As time went by, he had already taken down close to 40 bots, when, all of a sudden, he felt the earth shake. He looked around and saw a massive bot about 90 meters away. Of course, he went towards it. He wanted to feel how it worked. As he went, he took out another few of the smaller bots, but as he got closer, he decided to speed up the pace towards the zero-point bot. There were only a couple minutes left, and he didn't want to run out of time. He finally reached the point where he could sense the bot, only to realize that the thing was freaking massive! He could feel all of the currents in the thing, but he couldn't see the top third of it. The thing was at least 45 meters tall!

As he looked around himself, he noticed that most of the other examinees had run _away_ from the thing, not towards it, the only exception, oddly enough, was the cricket kid.

"Hey, Jimminy, mind giving me a boost?" Raiden yelled to the kid, as he ran towards him.

"What?" yelled back the kid, "You want to get up there?!"

"Yep!" replied Raiden, "I can't quite reach its motherboard from here. I think it is in its head. So, can you give me a lift or not?"

"If you can actually take this thing down, then sure! I'm afraid this thing is going to hurt someone otherwise," replied 'Jimminy.'

"I can take it down, just get me up there!" replied Raiden with a thumbs up and a smile.

The kid grabbed onto Raiden's arms and jumped as high as he could, meaning that hey actually landed on the bot's head. As they landed, Raiden worked on locating the motherboard. As soon as he found it, he fried it. As the bot began to collapse, he grabbed the arms of 'Jimminy', and they hopped back down. Right as they landed on the ground, the buzzer went off, alerting everyone that time was up. Raiden and his new friend high-fived one another and started towards the exit.

"That was so cool!" said 'Jimminy,' "How did you do that?"

"I just pushed all of the electricity I could gather from the bot into the motherboard, frying it. It's no big deal. I couldn't have done it without your help. And speaking of your help, WOW! You jumped like 50 meters into the air as if it were nothing!"

They continued to converse like this until they arrived back at the main building. Along the way, they did, in fact tell each other their names. It turns out that 'Jimminy's' real name is Choyaku Korogi, and he was trying out for the Hero course, the general studies course, and the support course. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to do yet, but he wanted to do something with his powers, and, failing that, he wanted to work with the heroes to do great things.

Once they arrived back at the main building, they went to their separate ways. They each had different testing rooms, and they both needed to focus. As Raiden sat down, he noticed that a fair few people seemed rather worse for wear. As he sad down he ram a current through his pencil, polarising it, and set it spinning over his fingers. The scientists had suggested he find ways to practice his powers that didn't destroy electronics, and this was one of his favorites. It also gave a false impression of his powers, which was fine with him.

Eventually the written exam was done, and he was free to head home. Once he arrived back home, he told his mom about his day, and was treated to his favorite dinner for a job well done.

A week went by and Raiden was getting nervous. 'What if I didn't make the cut? What if I get disqualified because I accidentally hurt that one kid? What if…' and so it went, until the mail arrived, and he saw a letter from UA.

He grabbed the letter and darted into his room. He tore it open and out came a letter and a little metal disk. The letter said that he had made it in, and not only that, but that he had taken first in the practical exam. Apparently, his and Korogi's actions had given him some Hero Points, since they didn't have to take out the Zero-point bot, combined with Korogi's rationale gave them a fair number of Hero Points each. Raiden had ended up with 74 villain points and 25 hero points, while Korogi had only gotten 20 villain points, but 45 Hero Points, since his reasons for helping were more heroic than Raiden's, which were, in all honesty, 'because I want to.'

After he had finished the letter, he poked at the disk, and it started to project a screen onto his wall, where Midnight was standing in a game show-esque room, explaining that he had gotten first in his year at the practical exam, and scored somewhere in the middle of the pack for the written portion. All in all, she congratulated him, told him to keep up the good work, and blew him a kiss for good luck. Needless to say, he stashed that little disk away somewhere _private (wink wink)._

Along with the disk and the letter, there was also a class schedule. Apparently he was in class 1-A and his homeroom teacher was Aizawa Shota. The name didn't sound familiar, but, obviously, it was some pro hero. He couldn't wait for the next school year to start.

Of course, he still had to finish off this current term first. THe year was rather mundane, up until the end, when he, the blonde bully, and the meek kid were all called into the principal's office. As you can guess, Raiden was rather confused by this particular grouping of people.

At least he was, until the principal started talking. "Congratulations all of you. Can you imagine! The first year that we have ever had of one of our students going to UA, and it isn't one, or even two, but THREE of our students! Well done boys!"

As the principal spoke, the blonde boy started to glare at the meek kid with the green hair, and then he turned his gaze on Raiden. Needless to say, he didn't take it well, and decided to try messing with him the way he accidentally did with the shark kid. Raiden reached out and froze the feeling of electricity he could feel in the boy's arm. The blonde boy immediately stopped glaring at Raiden and looked down at his arm, which was now entirely limp at his side. As soon as the boy stopped staring, though, Raiden released it. That was too intense of focus to maintain for too long.

Other than that one instance, the rest of term went of without a hitch. Raiden practiced more with his Quirk, told the scientists about the thing with the shark kid and the blonde bully, and even got some cool shoes that have wheels that can move at a running speed when an electrical current runs through them. They were meant to help him stay mobile while using his powers, but he tended to use them instead of walking, because the shoes were just so cool.

Before he knew it, the next term was tomorrow. He went to sleep, and dreamt of being a hero.

AN: Thanks guys! I am aware that a few people have started following my story, and that is awesome! Let me know what you guys think. Even a quick, "I liked it" means a lot. Also, do you guys want the letter to be their own chapters, or would you rather them be put at the end of chapters? Let me know! See ya next time!


End file.
